pixels_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Miss CP
Little Miss CP is a well-known pageant designed for pokies aged 2-6 to compete in. The first competition took place in 1989. About Little Miss CP always begins in May and ends in July. Each week there is a new themed contest, and 5 pookies are eliminated each week. Eliminated pookies stay on-site until the final contest, but they do not compete after being eliminated. The pookies competing, however, do not know what the contest is until a few days prior. However, before joining, some guidelines must be acknowledged. *The pookie entering must be female, but transgendered pookies are allowed to join as of June 2015. *Nobody must copy each other or cheat. *The pookie must be between the ages of 2-8 at the start of the competition. *No rude behaviour will be tolerated. *The pookie entering must be able to handle long periods of time without seeing her parents. *The parents must pay 10 dollars for their child to compete. Whoever wins fairly by abiding by these rules will win 1,000,000 coins, a free trip, a goody bag and a trophy. If there is a tie between two contestants, a tiebreaker competition will be held. List of contests *Dancing/singing *Interview *Drawing *Sports *Fashion *Pop Quiz *Talent *Writing *Beauty *Photoshoot Hosts *1989 - Rachel Narrows *1990 - Katrina Holmes *1991 - Andrew Kehoe *1992 - Andre Bell *1993 - Oriah Takar *1994 - Serena Willis *1995 - Ella Sanders *1996 - Marley and Hugo Dovesilver *1997 - Eva Khan *1998 - Lyle Norwood *1999 - Jeffery Ezzer *2000 - Lucy and Jay Jennings *2001 - Evelyn Vaninetti *2002 - Lena Bullock *2003 - Emma and Jesse Caverly *2004 - Steven Lasovski *2005 - Nadine Sharpe *2006 - Lenny Bowie *2007 - Charlene Eddy *2008 - Barry Coyle *2009 - Mashiro Shirogane-Totten *2010 - Cory Anderson *2011 - Colin Syms *2012 - Cynthia Powers *2013 - Austin and Faustina Wilcox *2014 - Darlene Desveaux *2015 - Damien Slade *2016 - Larissa Momberquette *2017 - Kevin Small Winners *1989 - Lisa Hobbs *1990 - Zelma Cartling *1991 - Avaline Zimmerman *1992 - Jennie Swanson *1993 - Marylynn Topwalker *1994 - Angela McKyle *1995 - Evanna Oaks *1996 - Isla Rechgold *1997 - Goldie Wilder *1998 - Blaise Poirier *1999 - Evie Wilson *2000 - Charmaine Diaz *2001 - Lauren Brave *2002 - Eunice Icebird *2003 - Danika White *2004 - Carlota Hernandez *2005 - Nyla McCoyle *2006 - Hannah McNamara *2007 - Pauline Costas *2008 - Beaulah Darling *2009 - Sarah Mitchell *2010 - Hope Bowman-Lane *2011 - Kelsey Bowman *2012 - Astrid Lyons *2013 - Marilyn Kinzey *2014 - Tiffany Rosenthal *2015 - Jessica Monroe *2016 - Theresa Carson *2017 - Jennifer Ozbourne Trivia *In 1996, a 5-year-old contestant with epilepsy named Marianna Prescott had a seizure on stage and had to be taken to the hospital. The judges and hosts were made aware of her disorder beforehand, but were unsure what to do once she had a seizure, and decided to take her to the hospital after 5 minutes. Marianna's parents, Sybil Jameson and Chris Prescott, sued the people working on the pageant at the time for 3M dollars and won. *In 2002, the judges could not decide who would win in time, so they got in a fight that lasted for 3 hours (2 minutes were caught on tape). Eventually, they agreed on a winner in a calm and civilized manner and handed the crown to 6-year-old Eunice Icebird. *1997 marked the first year a contestant was kicked out. The pookie kicked out in question was 7-year-old Libby Spry, who was booted for being rude to her fellow contestants. *In 2004, a 5-year-old pookie named Adriana Boutilier was forced to quit the competition due to family issues her parents have not disclosed. It was the first year for a contestant to quit. *In 2007, the original winner was going to be 7-year-old Shauna Doyle, but however, it was later on revealed that she cheated. The judges and hosts decided on another winner, 8-year-old Pauline Costas. *In 1990, the host, Katrina Holmes, announced the wrong winner. *In 2012, yet again, the wrong winner was announced by the host, Cynthia Powers. *The 2005 winner, Nyla McCoyle was stripped from her title due to the judges and host finding out that she cheated during her time in the competition not long after her victory. The judges did not decide on another contestant to take her place. *In 2017, there was a rule-breaking scandal that caused up to 11 pookies to be kicked out of the competition. The families of the unfairly eliminated pookies were given 500 dollars each as a compensation afterwards. The only parents to sue were the parents of 5-year-old Jennipher Yu Chou. The list of pookies eliminated during the scandal goes as follows: ##Charlene Byakowski, 6 years old. Accused of changing around the votes in her favor when she was on the brink of eviction. ##Octavia Ford, 8 years old. Accused of talking other contestants into failing. ##Robina Hafer, 9 years old. Accused of "convincing the audience to vote her and only her". ##Shona Chi, 7 years old. Accused of skipping out challenges and hiring her twin sister to do them for her. ##Gretchen Polaris, 6 years old. Accused of picking high-end fashion instead of the already offered clothing items given out during fashion-related challenges. ##Elena Domres, 5 years old. Accused of starting a secret "pick and choose" eviction alliance with Amber Hamilton. ##Amber Hamilton, 5 years old. Accused of starting a secret "pick and choose" eviction alliance with Elena Domres. ##Mavis Eden Malagrino, 4 years old. Accused of purposely making other contestants fail, such as spilling water on the stage during talent challenges. ##Jennipher Yu Chou, 5 years old. Accused of getting one of the makeup artists to use botox on her in order to maintain her pretty appearance. ##Yulianna Wacase, 7 years old. Accused of threatening other contestants with harm if they win and she doesn't. ##Alaska O'Konski, 8 years old. Accused of violating the rules by getting her hair and makeup professionally done based on an Instagram post.